1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a bowl on a lead frame in a light emitting diode, and particularly to a bowl on a lead frame in a light emitting diode to prevent the light from divergence or diffusion.
2. Description of Related Art
The diode is a kind of electronic element and has been used for years. Especially, the light emitting diode provides a feature of flashing such that it is frequently used for signaling or decorating. Because of the feature of flashing, the light emitting diode consumes less electricity so that a little bit power is enough for supplying the electricity needed by the light emitting diode. Therefore, the light emitting diode is widely adopted in the traffic indication rod, the third brake light on a car, Christmas decoration lights, and other light emitting device.
Usually the light emitting diode is made by the following steps: a conductive metal band is stamped to form semi-products and each semi-product has a couple of connecting legs, then, a dies or a chip is brazed to one of the connecting legs at the bowl thereon, the bowl connects the other connecting leg with a brazing line, and finally, the other end of each connecting leg is cut to constitute a long connecting leg and a short connecting leg. Generally, the long leg is used as a negative pole and the short leg is a positive pole. After the dies is placed in the bowl, the dies is sealed in place by glue. The long and the short legs are frame body such that they are called blank material or so called lead frames of the light emitting diode.
As mentioned above, in order to locate the dies, one of the lead frame at an end thereof is a bowl such that the dies can be brazed to the bowl and the bowl is sealed up by glue to perform the function of emitting light. However, divergence or diffusion will be generated while the light is emitted from the dies. Therefore, a poor light intensity is obtained undesirably.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bowl for a lead frame in a light emitting diode, with which a divergency of light or a diffusion of light can be overcome completely.